The invention pertains to a plug connection between a printed circuit board connector and a mating connector, wherein the printed circuit board connector has a connector shielding e.g. of the shielding-plate type or a metallizing coating and wherein an I/O plate located between the printed circuit board connector and the mating connector is provided with an opening through which the printed circuit board connector and the mating connector can make contact and can be firmly connected to each other by means of threaded bolts and screws.
As a rule, such plug connections occur in PCs, the printed circuit board connector being arrayed on a component card or on the motherboard and the mating connector on a cable which is connected to the printer, to the mouse, to the monitor, or to some other external component.
As a rule, the I/O plate represents the back panel of the PC, serving both as a back wall for the case and as a connector shielding against electromagnetic impact.
To achieve optimal electromagnetic compatibility, it is important for the connector shielding on the printed circuit board connector to be in conductive contact with the I/O plate, so that a grounding contact is achieved.
To date, this has been accomplished by inserting the printed circuit board connector with its connector shielding through an opening in the I/O plate and then screwing it in place via threaded bolts inserted from the other side through separately drilled holes in the I/O plate next to the opening. By means of the separate threaded bolts, screwed into the printed circuit board connector from the other side of the I/O plate, the printed circuit board connector with its connector shielding was pulled against the I/O plate, so that a good contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate was certain to come about.
In the generic embodiment in accordance with the new standard, the threaded bolts are already attached to the printed circuit board connector and the opening in the I/O plate is of a size permitting the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector, which protrudes forward in shroud fashion, to be inserted through the opening together with the threaded bolts arrayed on the printed circuit board connector.
While the new standard significantly facilitates assembly, the threaded bolts do not achieve secure contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate.
Depending on the dimensional tolerances of the printed circuit board and the placement tolerances of the printed circuit board connector on the printed circuit board, the contact made by the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate is either poor or non-existent. Even when a mating connector is plugged in, no secure contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate is assured, as the mating connectors are all standardized and are merely plugged onto the printed circuit board connector and screwed into place by means of the threaded bolts.
Instead, there is a danger that the force exerted when the mating connector is plugged in will bend the printed circuit board connector inward, so that secure contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate is prevented. Moreover, the connection between the printed circuit board connector and the printed circuit board is severely stressed, as the entire exerted plug-in force is transferred to this connection.
While the new standard, according to which the printed circuit board connectors with the threaded bolts are inserted through a single opening in the I/O plate, entails the advantage that the threaded bolts no longer have to be screwed separately into the printed circuit board connector, the secure contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate is lost, and the plug-in forces are transferred to the connection between the printed circuit board connector and the printed circuit board.
The invention is therefore based on the task of further developing the generic plug connection as provided under the new standard, such that without infringement of the new standard a secure contact between the connector shielding of the printed circuit board connector and the I/O plate is achieved.
In accordance with the invention, this task is met by the provision of a support device which, when the mating connector is screwed into the printed circuit board connector, will support the mating connector at the I/O plate, thus pulling the connector shielding toward the I/O plate at the printed circuit board connector.
As is the case in the standard, the threaded bolts are preferably arrayed on the printed circuit board connector and the screws on the mating connector, and the threaded bolts are inserted through the opening in the I/O plate. Preferably, the printed circuit board connector has a connector shielding which is both tabular and shroud-style (Sub-D) and either in the form of a metal shielding plate or a metallized plastic, and that part of it which projects in the direction of the plug-in motion being inserted through the opening in the I/O plate.
For example, the support device may be embodied as a distance piece which can be set upon the the threaded bolts inserted through the I/O plate and which, when screwed into place, will be propped on the I/O plate on one side and on the mating connector on the other side.
The distance piece may be provided for each threaded bolt, or it may be embodied as a single piece, the latter embodiment variant requiring an insertion opening for making contact between the printed circuit board connector and the mating connector.
The distance piece(s) is/are preferably designed so as to be held in place in a self-clamping manner upon being set onto the threaded bolt.
Most appropriately, the distance piece is made of plastic, but for additional contact it can also be made of a conductive material such as metal.
In accordance with an alternative type of embodiment, the support device is connected to the I/O plate. It is preferably formed integral with the O/O plate and, for example, is created by brackets bent outward at a 90xc2x0 degree angle on the sides of the opening.
In accordance with a third type of embodiment, the support device is shaped as part of the case of the mating connector, such that the mating connector""s face rests on the I/O plate upon completion of the screwed connection.
Below, the invention is explained in detail by reference to the embodiment variants shown in the drawings.